


Like Destiny, Falling

by never_love_a_wild_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cupid Theo, Cursed Theo, Curses, Fantasy, M/M, Matchmaking, University Student Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/pseuds/never_love_a_wild_thing
Summary: Theo has been cursed to spend eternity helping other people find love. A few centuries in, he meets Liam, a student struggling under the stress of grad school and residencies who has no time or patience for falling in love.





	Like Destiny, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short summary. I'm trying not to spoil anything :) 
> 
> This is an idea I've had for a long time and started working on as an original story. Ideally, I'll bring it back to that original story one day, but it fits too well with Thiam not to give this a try.
> 
> Also, no promises that there will be any sort of reasonable update schedule with this. I should be working on Change of Plans right now, but that fic is insane and I needed a break.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And please let me know what you think!

Liam had fallen asleep in the library. Again. One of these days, he thought, he might actually make it home and into bed before falling asleep. A look at the time told him it was almost midnight. The library wouldn’t stay open much longer and he didn’t really want to get locked in again.

He closed all of his books, some notebooks getting trapped inside some of his text books, and stuffed them into his backpack, unplugging his laptop from under the table and smushing it on top of his books before carefully tucking his laptop inside as well. He stood up and stretched, pulling on his jacket and then slinging his backpack, calling goodnight to the librarian at the front desk on his way out the door. The lights went out in the building behind him.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out onto the top of the long front steps to the old library. It was dark out, city lights hiding the stars and street lamps creating pools of light on the sidewalks. The air smelled like falling leaves and felt cold and crisp against his skin. He pulled his jacket tighter and started down the stairs. His apartment wasn’t too far away, only a few blocks, really, halfway between the library and the main campus. It would have been nice if it was closer to the practice, but living in the city, he really couldn’t be too picky. He had an apartment with two rooms that he shared with his best friend, he didn’t end up broke every month trying to pay rent, and he didn’t have to take the train to class.

The wind whipped around him as he made his way home, leaves rattling eerily across the sidewalk, the sounds of far off car horns and sirens breaking the silence of the night. Liam pulled his jacket closer around him, jamming his fists into his pockets and wondered if Corey would be at their apartment or Mason would be at his tonight. Liam kind of hoped they were at Corey’s. He really needed to sleep. Actually, he needed to read one more chapter before he could _really_ sleep, but the quiet would make all the difference in any case.

He made it to his building, fishing his keys out of his pocket and letting himself in before making his way up to the third floor. He had been pretty sure that the light was out when he had looked up at their windows from the street, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. It seemed fairly quiet as he unlocked the door, pausing again to listen, and then opening it and stepping inside.

The apartment was dark and even from the little alcove where they kept their shoes and coats, Liam could see that the door to Mason’s room was open, revealing nothing but silent shadows. They weren’t home.

Liam didn’t bother to turn on the light, making his way through the dark apartment to his own room. Two iridescent circles glowed in the room, eyes reflecting what little light there was, but they weren’t fixed on Liam. He smiled and flipped on his bedroom light, pausing in the doorway to look at the stain of ink black against his light blue comforter.

“Luna, what are you staring at?” he sighed fondly. The cat’s ear twitched towards him, but otherwise she didn’t move. It was probably a bug or something on the wall across from his bed. He only hoped it wasn’t cockroaches again.

He walked into his room, tossing his backpack onto the floor next to his bed and pulling out his phone, but paused again. Something wasn’t right. Luna’s back was up, he realized, and she wasn’t hissing, but it was a near thing. He turned to see what she was looking at, pulling the door closed so that he could see into that corner of his room where his desk and chair were usually piled high with crap.

Liam nearly had a heart attack. And he definitely let out an embarrassingly high-pitched shriek.

Sitting on his desk, feet resting on his chair as he flipped through one of Liam’s papers, was a guy that Liam had never seen before. He seemed to be about the same age, brown hair, sparkling green eyes, broad shoulders, in other words, incredibly handsome, but still creepy as fuck, given that he was a stranger and sitting in Liam’s room.

“Relax,” he said, setting Liam’s paper back on the desk, the corner of his mouth tipping up a bit. “I’m not a serial killer. I didn’t break in.”

Liam thought through any other possible explanations. There weren’t many. “Did Mason let you in, then?” he asked, his heart still racing. He didn’t put his phone away. He could always just call 911.

“Who’s Mason?” the guy asked, sounding slightly bored.

“My roommate,” Liam said, “But – nevermind. I’m calling the cops.” He lifted his phone again, only to find it not in his hands anymore. He looked around, only to see the guy swiping through it like he owned it.

“Hey! Give that back!” Liam demanded, lunging for it. But the guy wasn’t there anymore. Liam whirled around, only to find him hovering cross-legged in the air a foot or two over Liam’s bed. “What the fuck?”

The guy glanced up, his eyes meeting Liam’s again. It felt as if he was staring straight into his soul.

“I’m Theo. I’ve been cursed by the gods and whatever. Now I’m here to help you find your true love so I can move on and do it at least a hundred more times this century,” he said with very little enthusiasm. That is to say, none. “Yes, I have magical powers. No, nobody can see me.” He looked down at Luna, whose eyes never strayed from him. “Except your cat, apparently.”

“Are you tripping?” Liam asked, then realized that he was talking to a guy who appeared to be floating over his bed. “Am _I_ tripping?” he revised.

The guy called Theo snorted out a dry laugh, looking at Liam appreciatively. “I wish,” he said.

“Then what – “

“As crazy as it seems, it’s the unfortunate truth. What do you need for me to convince you, Liam Eugene Dunbar? Twenty-four years old. Working on your masters in psychiatry. You spend four days a week in your residency, two days in class. You grew up with IED and had a great support system that you want to provide for other kids. You haven’t dated since undergrad, and your most serious relationship was Hayden Romero. Two years in high school, two years in undergrad, and then she broke up with you.”

Liam stared. He wasn’t wrong. “Yeah, fine,” he snapped, “I believe you. But more because you can teleport and levitate than that you’re apparently very good at stalking people.”

“I don’t stalk people. I get the information that Eros gives me and I use it to help people find true love,” Theo corrected, “Not that the odds are looking too good for you right about now.”

“Well that’s good, because I don’t need to be set up with anyone anyways. So, thanks, but no thanks. You can go now,” Liam told him hotly, reaching down to unzip his bag and pull out his textbook.

He didn’t see the frown that drew heavy across Theo’s face. “Uh-uh,” he said, “That’s not how this works. If I could abandon your sorry ass to shallow girls with nice hair and frat boys when you feel like mixing it up, I would, no question. But I don’t get to go anywhere until you fall in love.”

“I don’t _want_ to fall in love!” Liam insisted, “I don’t have _time_ to fall in love!”

“Well tough shit!” Theo lowered himself to the ground so he was standing. “It’s your turn. Just let it happen. Besides, everybody wants to fall in love.”

“Not me,” Liam said through gritted teeth, “Now go away. I need to study.”

“I _can’t_ go away!” Theo insisted, “Haven’t you been paying attention? I would if I could, but it’s physically impossible.”

“Then stay,” Liam rolled his eyes, “I don’t care. As long as you shut up and let me finish this.”

Theo looked like he was about to argue, but then moved back to Liam’s desk, hopping easily onto it and pulling his feet up onto the chair, looking exactly like he had when Liam had gotten home.

“What kind of idiotic thing do you have to do to get cursed by ‘the gods’ anyways?” Liam grumbled, flopping onto his bed and cracking open his book.

“Not like you would understand,” he heard Theo mutter under his breath. He looked up curiously, but Theo’s eyes were cast downwards, shadows casting his handsome face into harsh angles and tired hollows. His fingers played with something that Liam couldn’t see, the pendant on a necklace maybe. The fine chain dangled from his fingers, metal glinting under the dim light.


End file.
